


Green light

by storminaglass708



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cheating, Green Light, Kinda song fic, Love, Love Triangle, M/M, Melodrama, english is not my first language, everyone is in love with someone, kinda sad, lorde as my inspiration, lying is the most fun you can have without taking your clothes off, ryan being bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storminaglass708/pseuds/storminaglass708
Summary: Brendon doesn't hate Keltie. Truly.He just can't stand the way she touches Ryan, how she kisses him on the cheek, runs her fingers through his hair like he's her property or something (he's not), he despises that look on her face, so in love, so full of admiration, like she couldn't see that she's fighting for a lost cause.He doesn't hate her, really. Sometimes he pities her.





	Green light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you beautiful people!  
New story's here, my second Ryden fanfic.  
English is not my first language, so forgive me for all mistakes.  
Also Johnny and June mentioned in the story are obviously Johnny Cash and June Carter.

"You're sure you're okay?"

The question is quiet and careful but still kills the mood in the car. Brendon looks up at his friend and slowly nods, because yeah, sure, he's fine, why wouldn't he be? Shane doesn't look convinced, yet he's not saying anything else, looking away.

The neon sign of one of their favorite bars shine like sun and is the only source of light in a dark alley, where they parked. It's not safe in that part of the town to stay outside the building longer than for five seconds, but Bren has to fix his make up. Of course he has to, five minutes ago his eyes were red and lips swollen, skin still hot and sweaty. Shane loves him like that, but he never gets to enjoy it as long as he wants. Brendon always has somewhere to be. Someone to be with.

"Just one final touch" he says with eyeliner near his left eye, looking perfect again, like nothing had happened and Shane has to remind himself that all in all nothing had. Brendon always takes what he wants and then erases everything from his memory. It's just sex, it's just fun and then he runs to his precious Ryan. Precious Ryan that doesn't give a single fuck about him.

Shane does, obviously, but Brendon doesn't want him, he never did, and Shane knew it from the beginning yet still here he is, looking at the guy he's in love with getting ready for the meeting with his soulmate. When all of this get so fucked up?

"Okay, I'm ready. How do I look?"

Beautiful.

"Like we didn't fuck half an hour ago" Shane forcing weak smile while they're getting out of car. Slowly they head towards the bar, when Bren decides to stop and grab his arm.

"Hey, are you okay? Because you're worrying about me, but you don't look like..."

"I'm great, seriously. C'mon. Let's find your boy."

And then Brendon smiles so widely that whole alley seems to be brighter. That's how it always is, he lights up whenever someone just mention Ross. He even talks in his dream, every fucking time about that shitty guitarist. And he may not acknowledge it, but Shane heard him singing the other night, when Bren thought he went to the shop. He heard that damn song, that had to be about Ryan, sung so incredible, almost like Brendon wanted the city to hear and then maybe sing it back to Ross.

How could Shane compete with all of that? There's no fucking way.

They're walking inside, order drinks and Bren's eyes are already on Ryan, who's standing across the room with his arm around Keltie, his girlfriend. His girlfriend who is almost as fucking dumb as Shane, only Shane knows it, while she lives in oblivion.

"Cheers!" Brendon takes a sip of his whisky and then he's gone, already on his way to his beloved.

"Cheers" Shane whispers to himself quietly, ready to drown in alcohol.

Brendon doesn't hate Keltie. Truly.

He just can't stand the way she touches Ryan, how she kisses him on the cheek, runs her fingers through his hair like he's her property or something (_he's not_), he despises that look on her face, so in love, so full of admiration, like she couldn't see that she's fighting for a lost cause.

He doesn't hate her, really. Sometimes he pities her.

"Hey, you two"

"Hi, Bren" she's the one who talks, Ryan just nods with unsure expression on his face.

"Kelt, you look absolutely stunning" she's giggling, yet she looks like she knows it. Well it is kinda obvious with her freaking gold hair and slim figure of a dancer.

"You too, honey. Are you going to take someone home tonight?" she's saying that as a joke but fuck, if she only knew. Brendon smiles, shrugging.

"It depends" he looks at Ryan now, who is also looking at him smirking like a devil himself. Shit, Brendon loves when he does that.

"There's a lot of nice girls here tonight."

"I can see that."

_But I don't want them, you stupid girl. The only person, that I want, is standing next to you and wants me as much, as i want him. And you can't see that. You won't be able to keep him beside you, if you can't see how he's not there during your talks, how he's drifting away, how his thoughts are with me, even when he's standing next to you. _

But it's not his problem, it's her loss. Brendon would have never let anyone took Ryan from him. Keltie might think she did, that Ry belongs to her, but he's not. It was always Brendon and it always will be, long back from the first time that they kissed, dancing to Blink 182 during their first tour. And it doesn't matter how confused Ryan is or how many times he swears (_lies_) that he's in love with Keltie. It doesn't matter how scared he is of rumors and fucking press constantly looking for sensation.

Because at the end of the day he'll lie to her. He'll lie that his head aches or that he has important meeting tomorrow morning. He'll swear he'll make it up to her and tell how sorry he is. Even though he won't be. And then once again he'll find himself in Brendon's bed, cuddling and kissing his skin, with glowing eyes and moist lips. Happy as he never is while being with her. Inspired to write some new songs. So fucking in love, that Johnny and June might have been jealous. Brendon knows how it works, he learned that routine by heart.

Keltie keeps talking, but he doesn't listen to her. Not when Ry looks so ridiculously hot in his red silky shirt and tight pants.

"So Jessica told me her parents have this amazing summer house not so far away from Panama City and I thought it would be great if we could go there before you'll all go to another tour, you know. Just me, Ryan, peace and quiet, beach."

Brendon lifts his right eyebrow, suddenly looking at her with curiosity.

"Beach?"

Does she really want to take Ryan Ross, this pale skinny thing, to the beach? She's even more stupid than he thought.

"Yeah, I love swimming and it would be good to get some natural tan, you know? And Ryan also loves beach, so it's all truly perfect, right babe?"

_ Yeah, babe? _

"I'm going for a smoke" Ryan clearly wants to escape this awkward situation, and for a second Brendon feels betrayed. He needs to hear that Keltie is out of her mind, that no, her _baby_ hates beach, because there's too many screaming people, sand is annoying and it's just complete waste of the day. He doesn't want Ryan to avoid admitting that he, Bren, knows him way better than Keltie. But then Ry is already in his coat, his eyes on the door when he casually asks "Urie, you're coming?"

He can read between the lines - it's a promise of rushed kisses, impatient hands, sweet taste. So he nods and smiles, suddenly not caring about hearing that he won. He knows he did. He feels he did when three minutes later Ryan presses him against the wall of dark alley next to the bar, hot whisper on his lips.

"Fuck, I missed you"

All that Ryan need is time to figure some things out. And then he'll dump this cute eye-candy dancer, give Brendon green light and they will live happily ever after. No more hiding, no more secrets. It's just a matter of time.

"I missed you too."


End file.
